


Fangs of a White Fire

by The_Armadillo_Hero (The_Armadillo2805)



Category: The 100(Tv Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Armadillo2805/pseuds/The_Armadillo_Hero
Summary: Continuing straight from the ending of season 2 in my own The 100 universe. An ancient people who used to be part of the grounders were a highly respected group of individuals. There were no more than a few dozen of them to have existed due to the process of their existence being a task in itself. These people were imbued with great power from shrines across the planet but in order for the people to posses such a power, they must first command death itself. This is where the grounders derived the term "Wanheda". One who calls themselves Wanheda is ready to take up the mantle of these ancient people. The Linlaru were their names, although each one is entirely individual with their own power to unleash.





	Fangs of a White Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no writing. I know, I know. This is a quick pilot for a new fandom I'm just chucking up. After I left it last year I went an lived in South America for a while, I'm now on my way back and wanted to throw out something new to show I'm still active - ish or at least will be active soon... I'll continue the other one once I'm back as I need to re-read all my notes to find out where we left off (didn't bring any of it with me). So if you enjoy this then show the love and if you do then I'll update them both as we go. Probably each week doing each one so one week maybe this one then the next week the other and so on. But if this isn't that interesting (bear in mind it's just a pilot) then I'll finish the other one a little quicker and get crackin' on something else. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the concept, it's not much I know but I'm limited on free time at the moment as much of it is spent travelling. Pretty lucky to even find internet to be honest. Oh and haven't been able to proof read yet so apologies for any - well - fuck ups.

Lexa walked out onto the platform to address her people. Huge crowds of grounders had gathered before her “Listen to me now!” She shouted out across the ruckus. It took a few moments for the people to fall silent, but the obedience to their heda was strong thanks to her saving most of the captives from the mountain. “All of you know what happened at the mountain and how Clarke kom Skaikru has defeated them and brought the mountain down.” There was a mixture of angered shouts and cheers flaring up from the crowds. Lexa raised a hand and the silence fell once more. “I am here to say that Clarke kom Skaikru or ‘Wanheda’ is under my protection.” The crowd began to stir “Anyone who assaults her assaults me. And anyone who assaults me” She paused for a moment, scanning the population tentatively “will be met with a swift death”. This time the mass remained quiet, not daring to question such an announcement. And with that, Lexa turned on the spot, her cape slipping round back to her side as she marched back into the tower. As Lexa re-entered the tower she was approached by the flame keeper.

“Heda” He said, bowing his head as he outstretched his arm. “Your guest is here”.

Lexa eyes trailed down to where he was motioning, her eyes relaxing at the sight of a friendly face. “Lincoln” she said, almost breathless with gratitude. Once she approached him she regained her formal posture. “Kome. We must speak somewhere more private.” She spoke quickly, moving past Lincoln and making her way to the stairs. Lincoln following closely behind, confused by the way the commander was behaving.

It wasn’t long before they entered Lexa’s chambers. “Here, now we can talk.” Lexa remained calm, unbuckling her chest plate and cape and resting them down on the edge of the bed. 

Lincoln closed the doors and turned to face her “What is it Heda?”

Lexa drew a long breath “It’s Clarke” her eyes fluttered slightly at the sound of her name. “I have news of where she is and I also know some of my men are hunting her”. She turned away, walking towards the window to look out on the city beyond. “I do not wish to burden you with this” She turned back, meeting his gaze “But will you do something for me?”

Lincoln moved slightly closer “Of course Heda”

Lexa’s face broke into a weak smile, it was clear she was trying to supress it, but Lincoln was pleased with the fact that some level of emotion managed to seep through. “I need you to find her and take her here” She moved across the room, collecting a thick piece of parchment. It was a map of the area, more importantly; it showed the location of a small but secure house, large enough for one person. Very similar to a hunting lodge of sorts. “This is an old storage building, only used in the winter, I’ve had my most trusted leaders re-stock it with a few fresh supplies.” She swallowed deeply. “And here is Clarke” She pointed to a location not far from the building, but then extended her motion into a circle around an area roughly 2km^2.

Lincoln concentrated on the map, engraving it into his mind. Lexa watched hi curiously. Half expecting him to be hesitant or at least question how or if she was even sure Clarke would still be there. Lincoln raised his head, meeting Lexa’s green glow, her eyes filled with both hope and sorrow. “I’ll leave with Octavia now.” He could see the hesitation in her thoughts “Don’t worry heda, I’m sure Clarke is ok.”

Lexa passed a feeble nod before moving back away from the table, reforming her stance at the window.

Lincoln looked back at the map for a few more seconds and then made his to the door. Just as her opened it and began walking out, Lexa turned to face him.

“Lincoln” Her voice was firm.

He looked back at her.

“Thank you” Her posture remained remarkably stable despite how she was feeling. Lincoln simply passed a quick nod and left in an instant, his hastened footsteps echoing back up the corridor. Lexa let out a large sigh of relief before perching on the side of the bed and trailing her hands back over her forehead and through her hair. “Wanheda” she whispered, a slight shudder passing over her body from the meaning of such a word. Could it be possible she thought. Could Clarke be a descendant of the Linlaru? She seemingly became conscious of herself and quickly re-attached her chest piece and strode out the room, the doors gently wafting together behind her.

~

Clarke sat there, simply another day on the ark drawing the faint etchings of everything she hoped Earth to be. The trees filling the ground as far as the eyes could see, the moon, a glowing prospect of warmth reflected by the tranquil waters beneath. What she never realised herself, was the faint scrambling of a building amongst the trees. Something she never knew she’d drawn but something she always knew was there. Her mind began to focus more on this building. For the first time since having drawn this image, she was actually starting to see it clearer than ever. Her mind flurrying with thoughts of contemplation to its meaning, it’s location, its function. Why now? She thought to herself. But her time was sharply cut short by the faint sound of a stick snapping not far from her. Her eyes opened to the fiery explosion of the sun’s rays as daylight poured down between the branches, deluding her vision. She winced back slightly, raising a hand to harshen the radiance. It took mere seconds for her to adjust and come to her senses. Another snap sounded throughout the forest, closer and now originating behind her. As quietly as she could Clarke rolled up her fur coat matt and tied the remainder of her rations up in a rabbit skin. She knew it was the assassins looking to her so called mystical power for themselves. Absolute rubbish if you asked her, but these people were relentless. And Clarke couldn’t bear to kill anyone else, even if they were here for the one sole reason to take her life. This time though she was too late. Her thoughts had consumed her in her sleep and now the enemy was too close. She was squatted, her items tied around her torso, her breathing steady, eyes darting like fireflies in a night’s sky restlessly focusing on anything moving ahead of her. She saw it for a moment, a shadow passing by. Her heart pounded in her chest, the beads of sweat swallowing the skin ahead of them as they pass sloppily down her forehead.

A gruff harsh voice boomed out of the silence “Faya”(fire) followed by the twang of bows.

She immediately rolled to the side at the sound. The two arrows embedding into the bank behind her.

“Go’m Dan!”(Attack!) A voice called out behind her.

Clarke’s heart thumped in her chest, her sternum pulsing to the rhythm of her heart, visually thumping up and down as her head pivoted on the spot, prying eyes attempting to identify the closest target. A large man, grounder of course, launched himself over the ridge she’d slept under, shaking the ground upon impact. Her ran at her, sword in hand and poised to attack, a fearsome bellow erupting from his lungs. Clarke stayed herself, remaining in her position as the man approached. The sword plummeted down, the perfect axis to carve her entire body in half. It was no more than a few inches above her before she slid out the way, adaptably bending her body around to the side of her attacker. The sword planted itself into the ground, the grounder stunned by the speed of his adversary who had now swung a thick binding of rope improvised from local vines tightly around his neck. Although he wasn’t expecting such aggressive play, he was prepared for a fight, as all grounders are.

Before Clarke could get the rope fully around his neck, the grounder had already raised his free hand just above shoulder height. As Clarke pulled the rope in tight, it was to her dismay that the grounder’s hand was buying him more time. Clarke frantically tried to tighten the rope, barely managing to cut off even half of the man’s air supply. By which point the grounder was loosening his sword in the dirt. Clarke saw him freeing his weapon and pulled all her weight backwards, swinging the man’s torso backwards and out of reach of the weapon, a muffled but strong growl piercing through his teeth. As they rolled back slightly he released the hilt of his blade, bringing the hand around and clasping the back of Clarke’s head, wrenching a large clump of hair out to the side. Clarke shrieked in pain, her voice echoing around them as her eyes boiled with tears, but attained the strength of the rope encompassing his neck. The grounder relaxed her hair for less than a second before jerking it out again once more. This time the force was tenfold, faint streaks of blood began to seep down the back of her neck as her throat hoarsely screeched a second pain ridden echo. Now her strength began to wane. She relinquished her grasp of the rope and the grounder immediately tossed her feeble frame into a stump to the side. Her weak sniffs and gasp for air nothing more than a beg for life.

The grounder slowly stood up, sluggishly bending forwards to regain his armament. The gravely tone of voice meeting Clarke’s ears once more “Wanheda” he said, a hint of condescension present in his voice, as if he was expecting more of a fight from the so called ‘Commander of Death’. “Yu gonplei ste odon”(Your fight is over) A dark chuckle escaping his lips as he aligned his sword softly at the edge of her neck.

Clarke pushed the sword away, about to hit him with what little force she could muster. But her plans her stopped mid-way as the man yet again grasped the locks of hair now tainted with blood, pinning her back against the stump before re-aligning his blade, ready to take his new power for himself.

The same twang of a bow from earlier sounded out again. The arrow settling softly in the grounder’s neck. His blood spraying over Clarke’s face before toppling to the floor with a deep thud. Clarke looked at the lifeless body in both shock and awe.

Another man hopped over to her side, Clarke frayed her limbs around desperately, ignoring the words the man was saying. Her cries and whimpers blotting out any attempt the figure was making to communicate.

Octavia stood ahead of her, looking fearfully upon Clarke as she struggled for life. “Clarke!” she shouted, but there was no change in Clarke’s behaviour. She took a deep breath in. “CLARKE!” this time there was a response. Clarke opened her eyes, her face lighting up at the sight of Octavia standing ahead of her.

“Octavia?” Clarke whimpered, “What are you do-?” But she was cut off but Octavia passing a quick nod and Lincoln, the man at her side, hoisting her up in his arms. She gasped slightly, surprised at the sudden pace of movement as Octavia led Lincoln away from the scene. Both of the jogging into the forest, Clarke lightly bouncing in Lincoln’s grasp. “Where are we going?” She faintly whispered. Her voice depleted as much as her strength.

“Not now Clarke” Lincoln said, pressing a small pipe with a thin needle shaped into the end of it into her leg. “Rest now Clarke”. His face a concerned frown as he realised his arm had dampened with her blood. He looked back at her face “Rest now”. It wasn’t long for the serum to take effect, and Clarke soundly floated away, back to her thoughts of her drawing back on the ark.

Clarke awoke later to a stone room, blankets of furs littered around the walls and floors. She wiped at her eyes as she gazed upon the fireplace. Clearing her vision she could see Lincoln sat in front of it. She continued to examine the room. It was quite small but cosy. Her bed, a block of stone, was covered in numerous furs and hides making it a very comfortable resting place. A small gap in the wall to her right, as if made for a  window, allowed her to see into the blackened night beyond. Clarke began to sit up, groaning as she furrowed her brow in the pain emanating from her abdomen.

“Clarke?” Lincoln span on the spot “Slowly Clarke, slowly” He hurried over to her bedside to help raise her up into a sitting position, stuffing a few more rolled hides behind her to prop her up.

“How long was I asleep?” Clarke groaned, from her heightened position she could see more of the room. A small table ahead of the bed, laden with cups and jugs and a small plate of bread and some grapes. She continued to look around. Occasionally wiping at her eyes to clear any excess sleep. “Where’s Octavia?” She placed her arms behind her on the stone frame, supporting her upright position. “Lincoln?” she’d realised he was no longer by her, but instead pouring some water into a cup and aligning the plate of bread alongside it on a separate tray before returning to her.

Lincoln passed her the cup motioning her to drink. Clarke, as usual, was being a difficult patient and merely took a quick sip before returning her gaze back to Lincoln, expectedly.

Lincoln met her eyes before averting her gaze. “She hasn’t really forgiven you for the mountain Clarke” his was quiet and neither of them said any more afterwards, leaving the crackling of the fire the only faint noise in the room.

Clarke looked away, staring at the wall. Whimpering slightly as she spoke “I had no other choice.” A faint sniff fleeing her nostrils as she wiped at her face, removing a stray tear from view.

“I know” Lincoln said softly “It’s just a lot for her to deal with” He looked back at Clarke. “It’s a lot for all of you to deal with, but Clarke, that doesn’t mean that you should abandon your people” He places his hand on her forearm. “They need you Clarke, now more than ever…” He stood up, “I’m sorry Clarke but you need to go back.”

“I can’t” she sobbed the tears starting to bite at her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. “I just-” she sniffed heavily, tilting her head back to take a deep breath in. “I’m not ready yet” wiping frequently at her eyes.

“I know, that’s why Lexa se-” Clarke cut him off before he could finish

“Tell her to leave me alone” Her tone had flipped entirely, she looked at Lincoln with red eyes, frowned with anger “Tell her to stay away, this all her fau-” Even Clarke couldn’t maintain this level of anger without breaking down. She collapsed her neck into Lincoln’s stomach her stifled sobs and sniffs vibrating into his newly soaked coat.

“Only time can heal such wounds Clarke.” He said as he placed a hand on the back of her head. “In time, you will see her as you used to”

Clarke feebly shook her head as she moaned, as if already constraining to his words.

“You’ll be fine Clarke.” He gently pushed her head back and matched her gaze, “And when that time does kome you are to light the signal fire through this rope. He reached across her to the back of the bed and untied a tick rope attacked to a notch in the wall. “This will tell us you’re ready, Clarke. And Lexa will never stop waiting for you to light it”. Clarke was about to speak in return but Lincoln pressed a finger against her lips, stopping her advance. “In time Clarke” he tied the rope back to its position and made his back to the fireplace to gather his things. “I need to get back to Octavia. There is enough food here for about a month, if you need more you can hunt, I hope, or there is a trade post not far East of here. The woman there is a friend, she’ll help you.” He finished tying his equipment up and hoisted it over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Clarke”

Clarke was taken back by all of this at once and only managed a simple nod in return.

Lincoln repaid the gesture before leaving, closing the wooden door behind him.

~

Clarke spent the first few months or so lounging around in the lodge. Lexa had also provided an assortment of drawing utensils within the lodge, a few pieces of parchment and a few simple games that the grounders have had for years. She spent most of the time sketching out her dreams of the original drawing on the ark. Why she was so attached to this picture? Why now? Her mind fogged with thoughts and questions she simply couldn’t answer. The time passed by slowly, not just for, for everyone. Tensions were high as the newly named Arkadia had begun to seemingly move into the mountain. A thought no one was happy with, especially the ice nation queen. It wasn’t until recently that Clarke had realised her food supplies were starting to be, well, gone. Lincoln had said a few months and Clarke had done a good of rationing to extend her time as long as possible, but it was starting to look like she needed to hunt for herself. The next couple of weeks were tough for Clarke; learning to hunt by herself was definitely a challenge but a welcome one. She learnt quickly, finding that hunting rabbits was the best way to feed herself for a day or two and then hunt animals like Pumas for the hide which she could trade in at the nearby outpost for larger stores of food. Around the time that the fourth month came she was paid a visit by Lincoln.

There were two heavy thuds on the door. Clarke was sat reading a book she’d traded a pendant she’s found in the forest a few days earlier. The book was about the history of the commanders, brief, but in more detail than she currently understood.

“Coming” Clarke sat up speedily and hopped over to the door, her eyes lighting at the sight of Bellamy standing in the door way. Before he could even respond, Clarke had already flung her arms around him squeezing him in tightly. “Bellamy!” She cried in joy.

Bellamy let out a flustered chuckle, knocked back some by Clarke’s sudden embrace. “It’s good to see you too, Clarke” Returning her tightening clasp. They held each other for a few seconds before Clarke invited Bellamy in. In her mind she thought, or at least hoped that he would be able to shed some light on anything going on.

They talked almost all day, Clarke managed to find out that Lexa had in fact set up the entire lodge just for her. Discovering it’s previous use and why she hadn’t been disturbed since being named Wanheda. Bellamy said that the Ice Nation had tried to get to Clarke more than a few times but Lexa had posted just a couple of her best, most loyal warriors who had apparently done an incredible job of protecting her, whether they knew she was who they were protecting or not. Bellamy also explained about how their people had begun moving into the mountain due to a lack of space as they’d found other ark station’s survivors in the recent weeks. He also explained the difficulty Lexa was having with the ice nation and how much she needed Clarke. But Clarke explained how she wasn’t ready yet, Bellamy managed to talk her into a least thinking about as it turned out that Clarke hadn’t actually realised just how long it had been. What Clarke had thought was about 4months turns out was actually closer to 6. Maybe it was time to forgive, maybe it was time for her to finally go back to Lexa. She felt something for her after all, and she was right, if Clarke were in her place, having her people farmed for generations anything was worth it to save them. She couldn’t hold that against her.

It was dark now and the two of them were sat wrapped in blankets ahead of the fire. Bellamy looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought as Clarke stared blankly into space. “Clarke?” His hesitant to break her trail of thought.

“Okay” Clarke, returning her gaze to Bellamy.

Bellamy frowned “Okay?” he straightened his back slight, surprised by Clarke’s sudden change of demeanour.

“Okay. I’ll come back, not to Arkadia I just – can’t be there right now. I’m not sure how long it’ll be until I can. But the capital, I think I can do that.” Clarke was already up and beginning to pack up her things. Piling in papers of drawings and sketches of both the space she drew on the ark and of the new drawings she’d done more recently, picturing ancient buildings forming huge complexes, others of simple yet beautiful flowers and even a couple – very detailed prints of Lexa.

Bellamy couldn’t help but pass a quick smirk as he saw Clarke stuff the drawings into her pack. He had considered talking her into not being so hasty. But in truth he wanted her to leave this place. Staying in solitude wasn’t a healthy or intelligent decision. She needed to get out of here and return to reality.

It wasn’t long until Clarke had prepared everything she needed but, just as she’d expected, Bellamy insisted on leaving at first light. Travelling in the night had never been a good idea from the beginning.

They stayed at he lodge one last night, Clarke unwillingly taking the bed and Bellamy sleep in a large pile of blankets, hides and furs ahead of the fire.

~

When Clarke awoke Bellamy was already gone. She picked up her stuff and headed for the door, just as she reached out to clasp the makeshift handle formed of a twisted branch which had been crudely nailed into the wood, the door swung open, narrowly missing her chin by a hair’s breadth.

“Oh, you’re up” Bellamy’s face opened into a wide eyed gaze to see Clarke on the immediate side of the door. “Ready then?”

“Absolutely” Clarke brushed passed him, her confidence restored and her determination to see this through was undeniable. She knew was this was best for everyone, what else would she do? Waste away in a storage room? No thanks… As she passed him her line of sight was pleasantly met with the sight of two horses, saddled and ready to go. She rotated back to face Bellamy who was now leaning up against the door frame, a cheeky grin stretched across his lips. Clarke raised a brow “Lexa?” Unsurprised by the returned nod. The two of them saddled up and headed straight for the capital.

It was a couple days ride from their current location but the time felt like forever for Clarke. The anticipation growing inside her was growing more and more intense. She couldn’t tell if it was anxiety, fear, shock or just some mish mash combination of a whole bunch of other stuff. Whatever it was she wasn’t particularly enjoying it and she had no intention of ever feeling it again. When they were about an hour from the capital Clarke horse stopped suddenly. Bellamy looped around, taken by surprise by the action.

“Clarke? Are you ok?” Bellamy’s horse trotted up alongside the silent structure “Clarke?!” He repeated, his voice filled with concern.

Clarke turned her head to face him, maintaining a deathly straight face.

“What is it, Clarke?” His voice filled with fear.

Clarke swallowed, respond a few seconds later “I haven’t washed for nearly half a year” she paused a moment “That’s gross”.

Bellamy began to crack into a large grin, a deep laughter following not too long after. It soon churned into an uncontrolled moment of hysteria as he blurted out at the comment. “D-Did you not wash at the lodge?” Attempting to say the sentence as whole as possible.

Clarke looked down, frowning in thought “I thought that was drinking water” returning her gaze back to Bellamy who was only just about holding onto his horse thanks to the previous comment putting him that much further over the line.

“Drinking wa-” his abs strained as he continued to blurt out his streams of hilarity. They were shortly cut off by a heavy thump from Clarke into his shoulder nearly pushing him off the horse entirely. After regaining their momentum they continued on towards the capital; more casual talk passing between them in comparison to the slightly awkward silence which had befallen them for the last day or so of travelling.

~

Lexa passed up and down her room impatiently awaiting Clarke’s arrival. Bellamy had already told her they were leaving just in case the guards she’d set on her attacked him. At least this way they would both be expecting to see each other rather than her arrival being a surprise. Despite the fact that Lexa thought Clarke would have washed in the lodge she’d already organised a bath ready for her. Knowing that she might only have been able to get one or two out of the water that was stored in the lodge and the little rainfall they’d had over the last few months.


End file.
